


Say Something

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times they asked him, America would not speak about his personal politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 2, 2010. 
> 
> I apologize for potential soap-boxing, but this is how I view America would view his own partisan citizens - it feels wrong to deem him with an affiliation to a particular party, because I don't think it's fair to just write him off as a right-wing nutter, or as a bleeding heart liberal, or anywhere in between. I was thinking about this while being a granola-crunching hippy today, and then jotted it down. It's short, and these notes are probably just as long lol /cool story bro

America, despite his loud, abrasive nature, his claims of being a hero, of being amazing, so very rarely said something about his own political thoughts. So many people in the White House, and around the world, had asked him. He never said. They longed to know what the country thought on a particular domestic issue, who he’d voted for into office. But no matter how much they goaded, how much they bribed, how much they begged—America would never say.   
  
More times than not, at the end of his term, many of his presidents would come up to him—man and nation—facing eye-to-eye.   
  
“Did I do right?” the former president would ask, eyes so much older, far more tired, than they had been when he’d first come into office.   
  
America would clasp his hand, give him a quiet smile, and say, “You are human.”   
  
It is neither a yes nor a no, it is neither an acknowledgment nor a dismissal. America looks into the eyes of his former leader, into the eyes of one of his citizens, and that is all that matters.


End file.
